


High heels, best friends, and champagne always mix

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Love at Nikiforov's [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Chef Yuuri, Flashbacks, Friendship, High Heels, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Yuuri and Isabella are best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Isabella is preparing her presents for Victor and Yuuri ahead of their bachelor party in the upcoming chapter ofI now pronounce you Dorks in Lovein theBe My Chef, Yuuriuniverse :). A flashback to Yuuri and Isabella, being the goofy best friends they are while drinking champagne and trying on wedding shoes. (The Yuuri in heels fic no one needed, but I wrote anyway)Having a best friend makes you do silly things!





	High heels, best friends, and champagne always mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artdefines06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artdefines06/gifts).



> The prompt for more Isabella came from the talented [ArtDefines06](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Artdefines06/pseuds/Artdefines06) whose Project Runaway AU [Ebb and Floe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11312592/chapters/25317438) is one of my favorite fics!!
> 
> Want to send me a prompt? Come visit me on Twitter or Tumblr!
> 
> [NeRdLife4Eva](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

The bedroom was bathed in the soft morning light, spectacular diamonds dancing over the blue carpet as sunbeams shone through the parted curtains. On the dresser the kitten who had invaded their hearts only a week ago, was batting Isabella’s hair ties onto the ground. Through the thin wood of the bathroom door came the sounds of running water, mixed with JJ’s boisterous singing voice. Tilting her head, Isabella listened for a moment before losing herself in giggles over JJ’s exaggerated nineties rock band persona.

Dragging a brush through her wet hair, Isabella winced as the tangles were pulled into smooth strands. Her usual light makeup was already in place and her pink shirt was neatly tucked into the waistband of her pleated skirt. Locating shoes and wrapping presents were the last hurdles to conquer before leaving for the party, and she flipped her phone over to check the time. They had plenty to spare, even if getting JJ out of the house would be more like a long distance run while wearing a parachute than a short sprint.

Giggling at her own thoughts, Isabella reached over the bed to retrieve the cardboard envelope which contained her printed pictures. Leaning over her knees, she snagged the picture frames stacked on the corner of the bed. Carefully, she withdrew the two pictures from their envelope and set the second one aside.

Flipping the first of the two matching frames over, Isabella pulled the backing away and gently slid the picture into place. Pinching the metal brackets, she hummed to herself, pleased with her idea. Turning the frame over, her grin grew wider as she examined the flawlessly framed picture in her lap.

The beach of St. Petersburg loomed in the background as Victor’s figure stood framed by the ocean. Splashing in the background were the rest of their friends, arms waving to beckon Victor to join them. Sun glistening off of his bare shoulders, Victor held his hair back from his face with one hand as the other rested on his hip. Cheerful smile and relaxed eyes exemplified every bit of the happy-go-lucky guy Victor had once been and now was as he smiled toward Yuuri from the water’s edge.

That joy had disappeared in the months following the death of his parents. Isabella could distinctly remember the stoically stern face, pointing directly toward the matching urns at the front of the church. As the priest spoke the final prayers, the shadow remained over Victor, robbing him of the easy happiness that normally danced around him.

A happiness that would finally return four months later with the sudden appearance of Chef Yuuri Katsuki.

Setting the first picture aside, Isabella repeated the process with her second picture. It wasn’t nearly as artistic as the shot she had snapped of Victor, but there was a playful spirit to it, a reflection of the fun and laughter that Yuuri brought into all of their lives. Victor had gained a partner in love and life, but Isabella had gained a best friend and the brother she always wanted. Humming louder, Isabella slipped both frames into their respective bags as she fondly recalled the photographed day with Yuuri.

* * *

 

“Bells,” Yuuri hissed, grabbing her arm with an alarmed look, “this is a shoe store.” There was a wild look in his eyes that told Isabella that Yuuri hadn’t heard a word she had said on the phone.

“I asked you to come shoe shopping with me!” Isabella giggled, threading her arms around Yuuri’s and pouting up at him. “You aren’t going to make me pick out my wedding shoes by myself are you?” Fluttering her eyelashes, she watched as Yuuri’s resistance cracked and the smile broke onto his face.

“I didn’t listen again, did I?” He sheepishly stared at his feet, scratching at the back of his head. The pink on Yuuri’s cheeks made him look younger than his chronological years, and Isabella didn’t resist the urge to ruffle his hair. When he let out a relieved chuckle, she continued to tug him to the back corner of the store.

There were rows and rows of white bridal shoes ranging from the **highest heels** to the flattest soles. Intricate lace, confusing beads, and shiny satin covered each pair of delicate footwear that Isabella passed without a second glance. Letting Yuuri’s arm fall away from her, Isabella bent to retrieve a box from the bottom shelf.

“Blue?” Yuuri questioned, raising an eyebrow while extracting one of the shoes from the box. “That’s a thing, right? Something blue?” He gently flipped the royal blue shoe in his hands, smiling when he dropped it back in the box.

“It’s a thing,” Isabella laughed, turning to place the shoe box on the nearest bench, feeling slightly proud that Yuuri had retained some of the inane wedding knowledge she had been shoving at him. “I want blue shoes. Could you help me find all the options? Size six.” Yanking another box from the shelf, Isabella crinkled her nose and shoved them back into place. She wanted to wear heels for her wedding, not look like a hooker.

For fifteen minutes, they scoured all the shelves, pulling down every pair of blue dress shoes that they could find. Yuuri had jokingly shown Isabella a pair of blue tennis shoes, and laughed when Isabella had taken his suggestion of blue flip flops seriously. The sparkly thonged sandals were already resting against her purse, ready to be purchased even if nothing else was found.

“Can I help you?” The smiling sales woman approached the ever growing shoe wall with a glance between Yuuri and Isabella.

“Uh, wedding shoes,” Yuuri answered, his eyes trailing to Isabella. She winked at him as she examined her feet in the full length mirror.

“Bride and Groom?” cheerfully inquired the woman, stepping forward to slip another box from the wall and adding it to Isabella’s pile. She startled when Yuuri and Isabella burst into laughter.

“Bride!” Isabella pointed to herself, the giggles still coming as she watched Yuuri struggle with his own. “Brother,” she said pointing at Yuuri and watching the joy spread over his face. Every time she used the word to describe him, there was a spark that flashed in his brown eyes. It made her heart sing knowing that their relationship was as important to Yuuri as it was to her.

Stepping around Isabella’s side, the saleswoman continued to politely smile. “Well, may I offer you a glass of champagne? It is a little something we usually do for the brides trying on dresses, but the shop is empty today so someone should enjoy it.”

Shrugging at each other in acceptance, Isabella nodded her head in the woman’s direction. “I guess a little champagne wouldn’t hurt!” Flicking the shoes off of her feet, she shrugged again in Yuuri’s direction as the saleswoman left to collect their bubbly refreshment. Yuuri chuckled and tossed another shoe box into Isabella’s waiting arms.

* * *

 

As it turned out, champagne and shoe shopping had a more entertaining result than Isabella had expected. Halfway through the bottle, which was mistakenly left with them as the store employee returned to her spot to lazily scroll through her phone, Isabella was yanking Yuuri’s shoes from his feet as they both giggled wildly. Shoving the impossibly high heeled dress shoe onto Yuuri’s foot, Isabella paused to stare up at her best friend. “Why do your feet look better in heels than mine do?!” her voice had a pouty squeak to it and Isabella laughed into the back of her hand at the sound. “This is really not fair!” Shoving the other shoe onto Yuuri’s foot, Isabella stood and pulled Yuuri to her side.

“I can walk in them too,” Yuuri teased, bending to roll his pants legs slightly higher on his calves before standing to strike a pose. Lightly kicking boxes out of his path, Yuuri put one hand on his hip and strode down the aisle like it was a catwalk.

Isabella howled with laughter, dropping her weight onto the shelf for support. Yuuri had consumed enough alcohol to be sassy, but not enough to fall on his ass, and the result was an amazing strut that Isabella had to commit to record. Slipping her phone from her back pocket, she aimed the camera at Yuuri as he was beginning his walk back over the carpet. She snapped several stills as the video was running, praying that her giggles wouldn’t make the pictures blurry.

“Like what you see, pretty lady?” Yuuri pretended to lean toward Isabella, his attempts to sound pretend sexy interrupted by the giggles that bubbled from his throat.

She caught Yuuri as he stumbled, both of them toppling onto the nearest bench and leaning on each other as the laughter took over. There was no one in her life, including JJ, who could make Isabella laugh as hard as Yuuri could. Tossing an arm around Yuuri’s waist, Isabella leaned her head onto his shoulder. “I picked out my shoes four pairs ago,” she admitted casually, clicking the toes together of the patented leather monstrosities currently strapped to her feet. “I’m glad I waited to tell you until after the floor show though!”

Her peels of laughter caused the saleswoman to slide from the stool in shock as Yuuri began to poke Isabella in the sides. “Whatever, I am going to buy these shoes and wear them to the restaurant,” Yuuri tried to look serious as he slipped the shoes from his feet and back into the box.

“Victor would die a thousand deaths,” Isabella deadpanned, grabbing the shoes from Yuuri’s hands. “If I buy them, you have to wear them, even for five minutes. Deal?” Sticking her hand out, she narrowed her eyes at Yuuri in challenge. When he grasped her hand, Isabella hooted in triumph and retrieved her own wedding shoes. The extra thirty dollars on the strappy stiletto sandals was going to be more than worth it.

* * *

 

The sound of the bathroom door opening had Isabella returning from her trip down memory lane. Smiling as JJ sauntered in the room, still shirtless with his feet bare, she shook her head at her lovable husband. “JJ…” Isabella warned as he leaned over the bed to kiss her, “you need to get dressed so we won’t be late.” Feeling him chuckle against her lips, she raised a hand to touch his cheek. “Come on, love,” she emphasized each word with a kiss to his lips. Smiling as JJ returned to a standing position, Isabella unfolded herself from the bed and leaned her presents against the pillow.

“What did you get them?” JJ pulled a shirt from the closet and slipped it over his shoulders before working at his buttons.

“Nothing big,” Isabella smiled at the bright bags as she slipped on her shoes, “something simple. A reminder really.” Even though JJ gave her a weird look, Isabella didn’t clarify. She knew when Victor and Yuuri opened their respective bags, they would both find the beauty and the humor in pictures, a small reflection of the magnitude of their relationship. Yuuri brought the lost light back into Victor’s eyes and Victor brought the laughter into Yuuri’s; they balanced each other and brought the best of each other to the surface. Smiling up at her own loving half, Isabella took JJ’s offered hand as they set out to celebrate the bachelor party of their favorite dorks in love.


End file.
